leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Saburra, The Menace of Shurima
Saburra, The Menace of Shurima is the separated version of Saburra, The Sand Demon Abilities marks in the counter, Saburra is granted . The counter has a limit of 50 and dissipates at a rate of 4 marks every 3 seconds after seconds of not filling the Counter. Champion kills fill the Counter for 3 (+ 1 for every rank in Devouring Impulse), while successful takedowns of champions grant an additional 15 to the counter. }} Saburra's next basic attack within 5 seconds will deal increased damage and slowing them by 25% for 2.5 seconds. If the enemy is killed by "Wraith Stab," Saburra's next basic attack will also be enhanced for 5 seconds. This effect can only chain up to twice, for a total of three times. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Saburra causes his body to scatter, ghosting and becoming untargetable for a duration. Saburra cannot use items, basic attacks, spells and abilities for the duration. He gains Movement Speed for the duration of the ability. |description2 = This ability can be deactivated by recasting the ability again. |leveling = |cooldown = }} Saburra sends a gust of sand in a line, dealing damage to all enemies and nearsighting them for 2 seconds. Saburra blinks to the end of the range once the gust reaches there. |description2 = Saburra can reactivate the ability to blink prematurely, blink to the current location of the gust at no cost. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Saburra jumps onto the target and takes a bite out them. If the target dies while affected by Devouring Impulse, He deals increased damage to all units for 5 seconds. if the target lives, he deals increased damage to that target for 5 second. When Saburra strikes a target with a death mark with Wraith Blade it will be the same as inflicting an on-hit-kill for the sake of both the innate and Wraith Blade itself. |leveling = % |cooldown = |range = 700 }} Changelog from **Cooldown reduced from to *Scatter Phase **Added Movement Speed to the Ability *Sand Shift ** removed the sand not seeing gust thing. *Devouring Impulse **added a new effect. 1/14/2017 *Scatter Phase **You can now exit scatter phase by reactivating it! *Devouring Impulse **Cooldown Reduced to from ***Justification: As Kassyndra has already assessed, the ability is underwhelming at earlier ranks having it too high wouldn't make sense.' **The Duration has been added **Duration Changed from to 5 seconds 1/13/2017 *Devil's Wrath **New Effect! *Wraith Stab **Base Damage changed from to ***Justification: I agree with Will that Saburra shouldn't have early game power but since this is his main damage tool with the other basic abilities not dealing as much damage as this one I wanted to up his Spike for Late game. }} Lore Long ago existed a myth of two halves, it is said that there was once a boy born with great power and with a blood lust like no else has ever seen. it is said that he would eventually control all the sand within Shurima and bludgeon all within it continuously till all that remained was Blood, Bone and Death. It is also said that a great and mysterious sorcerer was able to separate the once whole boy into two beings by first casting a sleeping spell on him. one of them took the form of a boy and the sorcerer gave all the power of the boy into that body. the other was made of sand and the sorcerer put all the blood lust of the boy into that body. he then sealed the both of them high above the sky in a seal, that only those more powerful than himself could break, away from their power. What the Sorcerer didn't expect was the creature he sealed waking up. even high above in the heavens, people could hear it the loud grumble, the continuous sound of Bam, Bam, Bam and finally the Shriek of something monstrous. it is said that in this place of Shurima that the sand flies up into the air as if called upon by the creature that cries from up above. And so time flew and flew, first decades, then centuries, coming past eons. The one that sleeps kept on sleeping and the one that woke kept on banging. the prophecy of Shurima's end completely forgotten and the Myth of two halves no longer spoken and it was then when no one remembered who they were, that the one that slept awoke and the one the banged broke through. Category:Custom champions